gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony Harpse
Harmony Harpse is a central character on Glee: The Unitards, attending Jackson High and being the lead female performer of the glee club at the school, The Unitards. Harmony is currently in a loving relationship with co-captian of The Unitards, Mark LaTerri, or more commonly known as Terri, as of the episode When Alcohol Is Involved, where they shared their first kiss at the official Unitards party. Harmony is very positive when it comes to life. She is always living it to the fullest, trying out new things and doing everything at her full potential. She is an outstanding singer, being able to belt out loudly and sing softly and sweetly. Acting and dancing are also two of her many talents. Harmony believes she was born for a glittering life on the stage, although in Smooth Criminal, after she was kicked out of the glee club by Jesse St. James, she believed her dreams were going to fall apart, which showed just how much she wanted to be a performer. She has since re-obtained her confidence though. Harmony has a very bubbly personality, but is sometimes not liked in the glee club because of her amazing singing abilities and her acting talents; also because she often gets the lead solos, and the others become jealous. Harmony is polite, but can snap at people if she becomes annoyed, or if something goes extremely wrong. She believes that everyone should be treated equally; no matter what race, religion, sexuality or age. Harmony Harpse is portrayed by Glee Project season one runner-up, Lindsay Pearce. Bibliography Season One Harmony makes her first entrance in the show's pilot episode, In The Beginning, where she is seen practicing her rendition of My Favorite Things from The Sound of Music, in front of Jackson High's principal, Patrick Jelly. At the end of the performance, he offers to get The Unitards a new director. After some guessing with The Unitards, the director is discovered to be Jesse St. James. Harmony is impressed, especially because she knew he was from Vocal Adrenaline years ago. Harmony then sings Abracadabra by Jessie J with Liz and Poppy, as a way to recruit new members for the glee club. She meets Terri in the cafeteria, after the performance and he says he'll join. Harmony, Jesse and the glee club watches him perform This Love by Maroon 5 while he auditions, then watching Freddie perform Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. She also watches Justine and June perform a duet version of There's a Fine, Fine Line originally from Avenue Q as their audition, and a terrible audition with Sugar, Sugar by The Archies performed by Sugar. Cherry Bomb by The Runaways is also sung by Teddy as she auditions for glee club as well. Then a girl called Amanda auditions with Crushcrushcrush originally by Paramore. After the performance, Jesse tells Amanda that she is the new female lead, and Harmony is extremely unhappy and becomes furious, telling him that she is the female lead and that she always will be no matter what, then slapping him in anger. Jesse screams at her, telling her to leave the glee club, then asking Jason, Poppy and Liz to get him an icepack. In Smooth Criminal, Harmony and Terri with The Unitards, perform Like It Like That by Guy Sebastian, before Jesse comes to teach the club, because Harmony isn't allowed there after she was kicked out in the previous episode. As Harmony exits the choir room, Jesse walks in, disappointed to see Harmony coming back after he had clearly said for her not to come back. Harmony becomes very upset as she seems all her dreams collapsing around her, and anger builds up inside her until she bursts and yells at Jesse. She tells him that she believes she deserves a place back in the club and Jesse angrily replies that she slapped him and that he will not allow violent students to be a part of his club. She then apologizes, telling him that her whole life revolves around singing and that if she isn't a part of the glee club, she doesn't know what to do. Jesse doesn't know whether to allow her back into the club, so he tells her that he'll "keep her posted". Later, Amanda and her friend Rex are being bullied by Laura, the head cheerleader. Harmony comes in and tells her not to pick on them. Jesse sees the whole event unfold. Eventually, Laura gets annoyed at Harmony and walks off. Amanda asks Harmony why she would do that after she got upset because Amanda replaced her as lead. Harmony tells her that she's sorry, and that she wants to be friends with her, leaving Amanda, Rex and Harmony screaming "friends for life!". Later in the episode, while Harmony is at her locker, Jesse approaches her and tells her that he's impressed with the way she was brave enough to stand up to Laura when she was bullying Amanda and Rex. He says that that's the kind of person he wants in the club, therefore, he decides to give her a second chance to audition for the glee club. Firstly, however, he wants to sing a song to let her know that if she doesn't get in, it's not because she slapped him, but because she didn't sing well enough, therefore he sings Take Care of Yourself by Teddy Thompson. By the end of the song, Harmony is crying from the performance. She then thanks him and gets up and performs Taking Chances by Celine Dion. At the end, Harmony asks whether she's in, and he replies with a "No", leaving her telling him that she's going to tell the principal, Patrick Jelly, to try and get him fired, then storming out. Later, Harmony, Freddie and Sugar all walk into the glee club, demanding a spot. Jesse immediately says no, but they continue to hassle him until he agrees. Eventually, Harmony tells Jesse that she's already talked to the principal, and that if he doesn't agree to let them join the glee club, he'll fire him. Jesse is extremely angry, and drags the pianist off the piano seat onto the ground, a sign of his anger. He tells everyone that he hates Jackson High and its students, then storming out, yelling to them, "You're in!". When they hear a thumping into lockers, they all run out of the choir room to see Jesse shoving kids into lockers. Jesse then lets them know that he's changed his mind and he doesn't care if he's fired as director. He visits the choir room to collect some props, when Harmony and Jesse perform an epic duet of Smooth Criminal. In Preparation Begins, Harmony is arguing with Sugar, when Shelby Corcoran, their new director walks in and sings These Boots Are Made For Walking by Nancy Sinatra. Harmony loved the performance, then after listening to Shelby talk, proposes to let The Unitards perform a little number they've been practicing. She is about to say no, when before she can say anything, The Unitards perform Black Betty originally by Ram Jam. Afterwards, Jesse comes into the choir room, asking to regain his position as director, leaving the club unimpressed and thinking it was rude to do that. Jesse pleads them, and Shelby feels sympathy towards him, so tells the kids that they should perform two numbers; one organized by Jesse, one by Shelby, then seeing which one the kids like the best. Then they would have that director. Shelby's side goes first, with Freddie performing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, with Jesse rudely interrupting and singing some of the verses. During the song, the kids push Jesse around, leaving him on the ground, blood dripping from his head. In glee club, Andy is singing I Wish originally by British boy-band, One Direction, secretly singing the performance because he had a crush on June, and because she was dating Tommy. Later on, The Unitards are at the hospital with Shelby to see how Jesse is going. The doctor lets the kids and Shelby know that it's nothing serious, and he will be okay, just a minor injury. Shelby says they're lucky nothing severe and serious happened. Harmony then lets Shelby know that she was in no way involved in hurting Jesse, and Shelby says she knows. At the end of the episode, The Unitards boys perform As Long As You Love Me originally by The Backstreet Boys, with Tommy on lead. Then Freddie and Poppy perform Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Tammi Terrell and Marvin Gaye. The last performance of the episode is Rumor Has It, originally by Adele, being performed by The Unitards girls with Poppy and Laura on lead. In I Kissed a Girl, Harmony watches Spider Reed audition for glee club with Let It Be by The Beatles. Shelby says he is accepted at the end of the performance, but also lets the club know that she had a meeting with the principal,Patrick Jelly, and if they don't win Sectionals, it's over for them. Harmony doesn't believe it and is upset. Later in glee club, Harmony watches as Laura, Justine and June perform a rock version of I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry, then watches a new kid named Simon Click audition with Nothin' On You originally by Bruno Mars and BOB with Andy. In When Alcohol Is InvolvedHarmony reveals that Shelby had left to coach a top show choir in New York, and she thanks Jesse for coming back to coach the Unitards. He then lets the club know he recieved a letter with the competition at Sectionals, and he tells them that they will be going against Vocal Adrenaline and The Sensational Singers. Harmony lets the club know how talented the other clubs are, to their dismay, and leaves them all with no faith at winning. Jesse lightens the mood though. At the official Unitards party that Andy organized, Harmony performs Party Rock Anthem originally by LMFAO, with Terri, Simon and Andy. Before anyone has even drunk anything, Harmony freaks out, thinking the party is getting "out of control". Terri then takes her by the hand into a little room. Harmony then tells Terri one of her biggest secrets; that she loves him. Terri is shocked, but says that he loves her back and they talk about their feelings for each other, then share their first kiss. Back at the party, Terri performs She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, now dedicating it to Harmony. A few days later in the choir room, The Unitards are talking about what happened the night before; Andy got drunk and stripped down too far. They won't stop talking about it, until Harmony tells them not to lose focus on Sectionals. She and Simon then performs Wild Ones by Flo Rida ft. Sia. Liz is saying how disappointed she is that Shelby just left without saying goodbye to them, when suddenly Shelby walks in surprisingly. She tells them that she rescheduled her flight to New York for the next day so she could say goodbye to them. She sings You And I by Lady Gaga, as her goodbye song to them all. Later in glee club the next day, Harmony and Terri perform Honey, Honey by ABBA. Everyone cheers at the end, except for Laura who tells them it was terrible. In''' Spying''', Jesse suggests that The Unitards spy on Vocal Adrenaline, one of their competitions for Sectionals. After class, Laura suggests they go during lunch time, but Harmony insists they don't, because she is worried they will get caught. Eventually, Laura tells her that whether she's coming or not, the glee club are all leaving, and that if she wants to come, she'd better come now. In the next scene, The Unitards are spying on Vocal Adrenaline. They watch Carlton Ayers, the lead performer of Vocal Adrenaline, singing I Love You, I Do from Dreamgirls. After the performance, the members of Vocal Adrenaline leave, and Harmony instructs The Unitards to quickly leave, still worrying about being caught. Then Carlton runs back on stage and catches them. After The Unitards lying about their identity, he lets them leave. Afterwards, Terri and Tommy are invited to Spider's house. They perform And I Love Her by The Beatles, Spider singing it to his ex-girlfriend who left him with the child, Tommy to June, and Terri to Harmony. At the end, Terri confesses that he loves Harmony. In the choir room, all the Unitards are talking about "Harmonerri", the relationship between Harmony and Terri. Spider was the one who was telling everyone about them, after Terri had told him the day before. When Harmony walks in and finds out about Terri telling Spider about it, she gets upset and angry, and sings Part of Me, originally by Katy Perry. In Popularity In A Win? In One Will Always Follow In Duets, Part 1 (episode not released yet) Songs Season One Solos Duets Solos (In A Group)